Barb Boss Killer
This is a barbarian build specifically for killing bosses within zones while primarily ignoring & running past most mobs. Don't do this build to start a ladder as it has niche purpose, but is very powerful for that purpose as of 1.7 this build is best for cave of horrors & running ubers. We're going to primarily focus on crushing blow for killing bosses, and whirlwind to hit them very fast. By focusing so little on damage you can reach ridiculously safe resistances & life. Since this is just running bosses and those aren't too affected by no drop I suggest running a low player count. For reference Usually I'm around 90 all res & have 3k+ life. The only thing this build has a bit of struggle with is physical immune bosses are a huge pain. The only time I have died on this build is from mendelns fire golem corpse explosion when I was amped, it's insanely safe. Skills: Max whirlwind, 2h mastery, 2h proficiency Enough points into increased speed to reach 45 or 50 frw 1 into natural resistance, leap, battle orders, iron skin, iron will With extra points i recommend adding more to howl & iron skin, your choice. You can also take some out of 2h mastery as it has severely diminishing returns. Gear: For convenience sake I highly recommend just going full Angris set. that should cap your resistances except maybe poison. You should also put a cham in the shield for 88% all res, with 90+ being reachable through corrupts, tear of elyssia or constricting ring. Weapon: You should use a 1h Titan axe, highest 1handed damage for barb. With the titan axe, the rich option is to make the runeword "Last Wish" into it for tons of crushing blow & damage. The budget option is divine skull craft, or worldstone if you have one. Socketing it with "Weight of Sin" will help get crushing blow up, but will knock back bosses that aren't considered act bosses, like liches & elite packs. If you don't want to use weight of sin just put in damage jewels. Armour, shield, hat and amulet are all Angris of course The rest of the gear depends on what your running, but I've listed the best options for each slot. Belt: go unconquerable 99% of the time. More crushing blow, max res & some physical res is amazing for a belt. String of ears if you can't get unconq. Gloves: This slots pretty flexible depending on what you need for the zone. upped "Venom Grip" is a great way to get poison res up. "Touch of Malevolence" is great for physical immunes. "Steelrend" is great for more damage & armour. Boots: There are a lot of good boots for this depending on what you need. If your lacking poison res "Sandstorm Trek's" can help, or a emerald craft that rolled high frw. For physical res upped "Zakarum's Pace" is great. For damage either "Gore foot" or "War Travelers" Rings: "Eon Band" Is the ultimate safety ring. "Constriction Ring" lets you reach 95% all res which is cool but not too useful usually. "Voidheart" Should add tons of damage, but I've never tried it. If the boss is a demon "Mohs'et Aumer" Is fantastic. "Ghaa's Ward" If magic damage is an issue. Lastly you can use Cains ring augmented with whatever. Primary Charms: As much AR as you need to hit 90% of the time. Can fix up any resistances (including magic) that are low after, or get some more defence or enhance damage Secondary Charms: Added elemental damage, frw or fhr. Your choice, but i prefer the damage Tertiary Charms: Choose whichever you want: Mana leech, crushing blow, max res, %regen That should be everything for this build, just be sure to tailor your gear to the content your running